This protocol provided for the determination of iothalamate and iohexol renal clearances and hepatic cytochrome P450 3A enzyme activity in patients participating in a phase-III multicenter trial comparing the safety and efficacy of the cyclosporin analog, OG 37-325, to that of cyclosporin A in recipients of first renal transplants.